eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Script peeks
2014 Friday 28th March Mick: Bill… Bill… Bill… I'm going to start calling you that from now on. Masood: Hey, I'm just the messenger. Monday 31st March David: Homework? Tiffany: Yes. David: Trainers? Morgan: Yes. David: Chocolate that you're not meant to have and I didn't see you taking? Tiffany / Morgan: No! Monday 1st April Lauren: Ah, the good old mocktail. What happens if you drink too much vitamin C? Peter: Not that much, buzz-wise. Lauren: Happy days. Friday 4th April Tina: Check her out. Su Pollard called. She wants her glasses back. Nancy: Who's Su Pollard? Monday 7th April Ronnie: You want to know what's under that overcoat? Roxy: I do not… Ronnie: I've seen him in the gym. Sweaty…tousled….lycra… Roxy: Ronnie… Ronnie: Curves in all the right places... Tuesday 8th April Jake: What's her name? Aleks: She's no one. Jake: Yeah, right, that'll be why you came in so pleased with yourself? Thursday 10th April Ronnie: Maybe you're better off just being single for a while. Roxy: And then what? I end up in some high-rise, stinking of cats. Thursday 10th April Lola: Look at me. Everthing I wear is either knock-off or second hand. Roxy: Come on. Peter wouldn't care if you showed up in a bin bag. Monday 14th April Ian: I'm not in the mood for any more trouble. Lucy: I'm not here to cause trouble. Tuesday 15th April Terry: Anyone sat here? Or just your pretend boyfriend? Whitney: He was being a prat. Terry: Good looking prat. Monday 21st April Kat: …If it was me I'd cut it off. Bianca: And mince it. Kat: And serve it to him in a bun. Friday 9th May Lola: I'm making dinner for Peter. Billy: Stay there. Let me sort you out with some chips. Monday 12th May Carol: '''Are you eating again? '''David: '''I'm a growing boy. Monday 12th May '''Mick: Don't you think one foghorn's enough in this gaff? Linda: Are you talking about me!? Friday 16th May Sharon: We can pretend we're a couple of teenagers going on our first date. Phil: Let's not get carried away. Friday 16th May Linda: Come on, Mick. It'll really cheer her up seeing your face. Mick: How many times do I have to say it? I ain't skyping a dog. Monday 19th May Tina: Like Dad seriously would have lifted a finger. Didn't want to move away from his crossword more like. Monday 27th May Whitney: Something old. That's the first one, isn't it? Carol: Well that's easy enough, just look at the bride. Friday 25th July Stan: R.U.M. What's it spell? Shirley: Liver failure. You don't even drink rum. Thursday 31st July Aleks: Have you seen Alfie? Sharon: Hiding behind the baked beans? Friday 4th August Alfie: You know what they say about rules. Meant to be broken and all that. Aleks: On the contrary, rules are there to be observed. At all times. Wednesday 6th August Alfie: Can we go to the chippy first? I'm starving. Kat: Jealous of my bump or something? Monday 11th August Nancy: We should go over there. Stick some manky prawns through her letterbox. Lee: Pipe down, they'll hear you… Thursday 14th August Sonia: So remember, it's carbs before exercise and protein after… Sharon: I thought it was wine after? Monday 18th August Dot: Bianca was a lovely girl, but some of these outfits…They're enough to bring on one of my migraines. Friday 22nd August Lauren: Had a quiet night in, did we Dad? Max: Don't start on me, Lauren. You're the one who came slamming in last night - stomping up the stairs. Monday 25th August Terry: She has a point Bianca. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Bianca: No. But if you bend down, I could look at my reflection in your head. Monday 1st September Bianca: How did I end up with such noisy kids? Whitney: You ain't exactly Tinkerbell yourself though, are you? Tuesday 2nd September Kat: Half the food's still frozen. Alfie: Bianca won't notice. We'll get her on Mo's cheap Hungarian red. Monday 8th September Aunt Babe : About as lively as a funeral parlour in here. Someone died? Nancy : Just Lee's chances of getting a date again. Monday 8th September Sonia: You've killed every plant you've ever owned, including the fake ones. Bianca: I can learn, I'll be like that Charlie Dimmock. Friday 12th September Bianca: You're arrogant, you're smug and that hair? You do know it ain't the 80's? Aleks: Pitch fees. Kat:You'll get them. Monday 15th September Shirley: Speak of the devil. You alright there? Linda: I've just lost my earring to a urinal cake so you tell me. Monday 15th September Kat: Alfie, we're going! If I'm not back by ten I've chucked you for a stripper! Alfie: Yeah, right. I'm not that lucky, babe! Friday 19th September Max: How about pasta? I make a mean spag bol. Abi: You really don't, Dad. Lauren:'Why don't we order a takeaway,might be safer all round? Wednesday 24th December 'Patrick: "I heard there's free mulled wine." Denise: "You really don't, Dad." 2015 Monday 26th January Donna Yates: D'you sing in the shower? Alfie Moon: Yes! I love to belt out a good tune while I'm lathering myself up in the morning. Thursday 29th January Mo Harris: Come on, girls! Get your stretchy skirts for a tenner. Extra lycra, cheaper than a tummy tuck. Monday 9th February Jane Beale: Roses or Gardenias for table centres? Ian Beale: Whichever's the cheapest. Thursday 26th March Alfie Moon: I'm just saying, you know your kiwis from your kumquats. I thought we could help each other out. Tuesday 14th April Max Branning: Fix the car Jay. That's what I pay you for. Don't need counselling from a teenager. Tuesday 12th May *Whitney Dean: I am not bossy. Am I? Lee? *Lee Carter: No. *Nancy Carter: A little bit bossy Thursday 28th May *Sonia Jackson: Kim's taking ages. *Tina Carter: Thought she'd be dancing on tables by now Monday 8th June *Lola Pearce: We do hair. Not rugs. Coming in with a barnet like that!. *Dean Wicks: Annoyed Lola. Monday 6th July *Lily Branning: Don't like it… *Martin Fowler: It's good for you. Peppa Pig likes apples. Thursday 9th July *Nancy Carter: Finally got out of your pit then? *Lee Carter: I'm not at work 'till two. Sue me if I want a lie in for a change.. Tuesday 28th July *Pam Coker: Excellent. Nip home, get changed. Don't want you mucking up your suit. *Billy Mitchell: Les said I'd just be blowing up a few balloons. Tuesday 28th July *Bobby Beale : Did you see that, Dad? *Cindy Williams Jnr: Well done, just slaughtered a load of pixels. What's the point? Friday 31st July *Mick Carter: Your family have been in pubs for well over a century. *Linda Carter: What you talking about? *Mick Carter: Well your mum has. What is she now? 150? Thursday 6th August *Kush Kazemi: Hello you. How you feeling? *Shabnam Masood: Fat. Friday 28th August *Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb: You were priceless last night..... *Martin Fowler: You taking our order? *Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb: Sorry. So what you having to drink? Tequila? Tuesday 1st September *Masood Ahmed: You're always wanted your little boy back haven't you? No life of your own, better take this Thursday 3rd September *Shirley Carter: Open up! *Tina Carter: Can't see nothing *Shirley Carter: She's in there, thieving cow! Friday 4th September *Mick Carter: Do you know what his job was? *Tina Carter: Spud peeler? *Mick Carter: Burying the bodies. Tuesday 6th October *Babe Smith: He prefers older women. *Elaine Peacock: Not that old! I mean - fifty shades of grey roots? Thursday 15th October *Masood Ahmed: Ah. Every man needs a shed. *Stacey Branning: Some men need a slap 'Monday 5th October *Elaine Peacock: Why can I feel my ears burning? *Babe Smith: Cheap earrings? Friday 2nd October *Tina Carter: Reckon she keeps disguises under her bed? Like, maybe she's a spy and living the life of a domestic drudge has been her cover all along? Tuesday 5th November *Whitney Dean: Is this you being nice to me then? *Elaine Peacock: You lucky thing. Tuesday 5th October *Whitney Dean: Is this you begin nice to me then? *Elaine Peacock: You lucky thing Category:Spoiler